A CAB service, which is a common single network-based address book service, stores a single network address book in a network and improves the user's experience and abilities for the stored single network address book. More specifically, the single network address book is provided such that it can be accessed anytime and anywhere on a variety of devices that can be manipulated by a user, and is synchronized for this purpose.
However, in a communication system supporting the CAB service, a document, in which personal information used by a CAB user is changed due to its modification, deletion, addition, and the like, may need to be updated. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method that allows the user to easily update the document.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.